The present invention relates to an operation cable mounting structure of an outboard motor.
Generally, in an outboard motor, a throttling operation or gear shifting operation is performed through a remote control manner, and cables or the like, such as throttle cable and shift cable extending from a remote control unit provided to an operation seat of a hull, for example, and other cables such as electrical equipment cable, are guided into the outboard motor through a port member or section having a cable insertion port or hole formed to a front portion of an engine cover covering an engine of the outboard motor.
The engine cover of the outboard motor is usually composed of a plurality of sections including an upper cover section and a lower cover section, the lower cover section being further composed of a bilateral pair of cover elements and a front cover element.
As mentioned above, since the engine cover is usually divided into a plurality of sections, in some arrangements, the port member is formed so as to straddle the plural cover sections such as one side cover element and the front cover element. In such arrangements, however, one port member half is provided with the cable insertion port, but the other one port member half is not provided with the cable insertion port, and accordingly, no cable is inserted through other one port section half. For this reason, in a conventional arrangement, the location of the cable insertion port is limited in its arranging position, and in a certain case, it is necessary to separately form insertion port for the electrical equipment cables.